Vampire Panic! Chapter1 Part1 Day Of Kaori
by Nagisa Yuki
Summary: Kaori Is Vampire who comes to St.Spica Day of the dead dance but will Shizuma notice her as not a Costume by a student and can Nagisa keep her secret


The train raddled along the train tracks the lights flickered on and off inside an the only rider was girl who was to busy to noice anything but her ipod shuffle she was dressed had to toe in black with green trim her new uniform. color being a predominantly black along with the intricate Green lining design. The uniform consists of a black jacket, Green dress shirt, Black ribbon, Green mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark colored boots. It also comes along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff had her black Skull Cady headphones blasted trying to drown her demons and Anger in the music. Her Dark strawberry color hair had even Darker Chocolate brown Bangs with her strawberry name tag detailed to have sword stabing it right down the middle and the strawberry looked like it been dipped and was dripping down the sword. The name tag read Yuki,Nagisa St. Spica's Academy. finelly the train stoped with a thud Nagisa went flying to the ground her headphones sliding across the floor and Nagisa's bag slid off the holding rack and banged her on the head leanding in front of her. Nagisa seat up straight and rubbed her head winking in pain."ow ow owie this train needs a serious check up" Nagisa gathured her things puting her headphophones back on not wasting anytime geting off the metal death trap, she looked up and the sun shined back and Nagisa pulled up her Sugar glider hood she stiched in the jecket walked on to Adcatmy and a girl with Blue hair with one strick of white one side and Silver eyes walked up to her "are you Nagisa Yuki?" Nagisa put her headphones around her neck both hands in her pockets keeping her hoodie up her voice was low but kind Yes miss the girl laughed and huged her i almost didnt recconaise you . I Know its been awhile its good see you _Tamao_ . Tamao stepted back " C'mon lets go inside its cold" they both walked inside Nagisa was like a new family puppy looking aound at one point she stoped and staired looking ata music class tamao call to her you can sign up after your unpacked Nagisa shock her head snaping out of the haze and ran half way ahead of her friend music still playing from her head phones most people whispered as they walked by others commeted on the hood and gave there welcome. When Nagisa got to the their room she looked the calender and saw it was November 1 the day of dead she than reached for her bag with a smile She reached for her Sugar skull Girl Costume, Black dress with skinny straps with a Black rose in the center with a red and skull and Red roses print on the top and ruffle styled skirt while the middle stays black with a red striped and stitched pattern going down the sides and Sheer black tights with a white skeleton print and black Mary jean shoes with Sugar skull mask ending at the bridge of her noise with red rose print on top center and black around the eyes with a Red rose braided crown cover Her forehead and a bigger brighter red rose on her the left side with black lipstick and nail polish her hair going wavy land grows to her ankle where here gold skull ankle bracele With her school ID pined on the upper left. Tamao paints a skull on her face, dresses in a blue dress with white lace and skull with checkered print and puts on a glass skull bottel with sea salt and clove neckless made by Nagisa. Nagisa wear a skull Glasses neckless with Cinnamon,Vanilla bean, Black Currant,Blue berries, Lotas,Cassis & Sandalwood. Finelly Tamao and Nagisa put matching maryjane shoes than headed to party in dance hall. where they met Shizuma and Chikaru who were greeting all students from all three was wearing a mesk and red mini tip with one strape on the right shoulder with a matching skirt with a virtacul V cut on the left side showing her belly botton and upper mid section with a skull rose charm hanging off the bottom of the top. Yaya and Hikari were watching the slow dances. From the Corner of her eye Nagisa seen Kaori Cross Her eyes wear red with black hair that want to her neck with a pink bow in the back of her hair she wear a plane white dress that ruffled at the bottom she had a yellow honey creeper bird necless dangleing fromher neck, Nagisa wanted to go over and tell her to hid before Shizuma saw her but instead she just focused on Sizuma who was wearing a white dress and a matching ribbon that had " Day of the dead" printed on it on both sides Sky blue boots that were above the knee with blue and pink roses with Smiled like a angel even though her fangs said other wise "Is everything alright miss yuki " Shizuma had leaned into Nagisa eye veiw it mad her hop up and Tamao gave a look that only she could give Nagisa turn to her head "I-Im Fine really just spaced." She hoped Kaori wouldn't came up close and try to drink anyone's blood here at the dance. Nagisa walked over Kaori after everyone were busy "what are you doing here?" Nagisa knaori knew her from the stories she heared before coming to the school how she died from a illness but was turned by a Unknown Vampire. Nagisa had seen her in the hall which made her wonder why no one else seen her she was a vampire after all not a ghost. " I come every november 1-2 for the day of the dead everyone here thinks im a student pretanding to be Kaori to keep her memory alive. Nagisa gave her a look like really she didnt by that and'nt think anyone did eaither but than again everyone knew Kaori " Died" and is as far as all they knew Kaori was just a Costume child for a lovely memory to be remembered Nagisa sighed and took on the dance floor just people didnt know it was her dont mean she couldn't have fun Nagisa and Kaori danced in the center so everyone could see and for the first time since she died Kaori was happy and asked for a dance everytime one ended she didnt want to stop for that whole night even Shizuma and Chikaru slow danced along with Yaya and Hikari Tamao stood there alone Nagisa spined Koari into Miyuki arms than Nagisa danced over to Tamao who chuckled and smiled Nagisa Stretched her arm out and took Tamao hand and spined Tamao in her arms and they danced in the light of the moon.


End file.
